


回想

by crystalknife



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 光公 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalknife/pseuds/crystalknife
Summary: in your afterglow
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	回想

阳光星星点点洒落下来，投注下来的斑驳影子在光的脸上摇曳着。耳边是树冠震颤的簌簌声。当眼皮上晒到发热的光忽然被彻底挡住时，他才眉头微皱，睁开了眼睛。细碎发丝掩盖下，只能水晶公的红白袍角在风中轻轻摆动。  
“啊，抱歉，一不小心就睡着了。”他急忙抬起身。  
水晶公只是摆摆手，将法杖轻放在地上，紧靠着他背后的树，一起坐了下来。  
  
在打倒了大罪喰之后，水晶都从虚假的光芒中夺回了夜晚。他们稍微小憩一下并不过分。  
现在他们头顶正是蔚蓝的天空，闪耀着的太阳沿着无形的轨迹缓缓移动，刻下一点点流逝的光阴。声音从四面八方漫过来。侧耳细听，能分辨出吆喝的叫卖声和讨价还价声，还有锤炼武器的敲击声，讨论战术的争执，还有孩子们玩耍的嬉笑。鲜翠欲滴的瓜果，熊熊燃烧的炉火，摆放着的银亮甲胄和剑锋，还有布战桌上平摊的地图和堆叠的文件，这些只要闭上眼睛，就随着声音浮现在眼前。  
他曾跟随阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞前往未被光吞噬的地方。那里充斥着绝望的呻吟，诅咒的低语，还有死寂一般的沉默。明明同样在濒临毁灭的大地上，这里却和其他地方如此不同。处处洋溢着生的气息，人们为生而欢欣鼓舞，从死亡那奋力夺取，不断奔走抗争着。  
“这是一座不错的都市啊。”光发出由衷的喟叹。  
“是啊”

即使看不清水晶公的脸，也没有刻意去确认，他也能感觉到对方的目光温和地停留在自己身上。作为资深冒险者自然对视线是很敏锐的。  
身居水晶高塔的神秘魔法使，这是他现在构筑成对水晶公的唯一印象。但是光总会没来由地想到另一个人。当水晶公领着自己走入水晶都的时候，总有种熟悉感。就像关于过去某个人的记忆碎片一点点与他的背影拼合。但是只要稍微了解一下，就能彻底推翻这种想法。无论是水晶公的说话方式，行事风格都与他有很大不同。于是那些已经与轮廓契合的碎片哗啦啦地散落一地，只留下他还攥着掌心的残片不知所措。

“塔中没有这样的人。”  
光试图从那张波澜不惊的脸上看出什么，就像试图从树木的年轮窥视光阴一般。但若真是他，本没有必要这样掩盖身份。更何况，古·拉哈现在在原初世界依然沉睡着。

无论如何，若水晶公不是那个名为古拉哈提亚的人，错认都是一件很失礼的事。

光决定为此道歉，但是对方听完之后，只是侧了侧头不置可否。然后提出了一个并不过分的要求。  
“能和我讲讲那个人吗？我让你想到了他，对吧。”  
光凝视着浓密树荫在地上留下的光影，轻声讲述起来。那个故事其实并不长，如果除去这古代伟大帝国的遗迹，和某个因此不会回来的人，那不过是一次普通迷宫探秘而已。

他没来由的想起了那个梦。  
黎明时分，他掀开厚重的帐篷，红发的猫魅青年正在专心整理着箭羽，白羽闪烁着静谧光泽，同样的晨光也在他的红发上流淌。“要出发了。”他听见自己的声音说。  
刚开口，光微微有些诧异，他确实无数次借助超越之力回溯过去，没想到这次看到的会是自己的。

这是前往暗之世界的那个早上。尽管一切似乎都真实可触，但其实不过是堆放记忆的一隅。无论他说什么，对方都不可能听到了。  
“你确定要去么。”他这样问。“暗之世界也许会有想不到的强大敌人，我不一定顾得上你。而且待久了可能对自身的以太会有不可逆转的影响……”他止住了话。  
光看着这个场景，忽然想起当时其实自己这样说，并不是轻视对方的决意，而是希望他能了解此行的风险。虽然古·拉哈干练的衣装就已证明他和毫无战斗能力的其他学者不同，也在眼前展现过弓术，但是那毕竟是无人踏入过的地方。  
光看着古·拉哈把一只只崭新的箭放入箭囊，测试了下弓弦的强度和柔韧度，然后起来站在当时的他的面前。  
“我总觉得要想起来什么，乌内和多加说我的命运就等在那里，如果有什么事是只有我能做到的，那我非去不可。”  
即使在记忆中，他的眼睛也是那样闪着光，那样坚定，直率，毫不退缩，像耀眼的宝石。  
“而且……”他向光战眨眨眼，“万一你因超越之力出现了什么问题，那就得靠我了。弓术我还是有自信的，不会给你拖后腿的。”  
后面的一大段像浸泡在水中被沤烂的纸一般，变得模糊不清了。结果当时自己甚至没明白，为什么会做这样一个梦，他明明很少梦见过谁。

“要说的话，他其实是个奇怪的人，第一次遇到的时候就躲着不出来，后面又轻易的就打赌把珍贵的材料给了我。真是的，完全不知道到底在想些什么。”  
光带着无奈的神色摇头，似乎没注意到自己的尾音染上了上挑的轻快色彩。只是那语调又很快又低沉了下去。  
“明明是个喜欢捉弄人，又安分不下来的家伙，结果一不小心，就已经走到我们前头去了，走到了名为未来的远方，再也见不到了。”  
从希尔科斯塔回来之后，他一直被一种巨大的不真实感包裹着，却无法明说来自何处。直到后来被拜托去搬运杂物，久违地再次踏进那座帐篷时，才终于寻找到了源头。  
光背向着夕阳，掀开帐篷，昏黄余晖便流泻了进来。这里的一切还是和那个黎明一样，就像这个房间本身就是封印，储满了静止的时光。  
桌上零散的文件，笔记整整齐齐地码在一边。燃油见底的灯放置在书桌的一角，边上是喝了一半水的杯子。而桌边的书架上，身高的位置是一排大部头的书和笔记本。指尖抚过，可以一一辨认出标注着家族歌谣，亚拉戈历史，水晶塔调查报告之类的字样。备用的弓静静地立在角落倚靠着箭囊，旁边竖琴上琴弦带着通透的质感。掀开一角的被褥还铺在床上。  
处处都是他遗留下来的痕迹。仿佛那个红发猫魅只是出了趟远门，很快他就会回来，一如既往笑着挥手打招呼，然后卸下弓箭和繁重的包裹，坐到这张桌前。

他走的实在是太急太急了，所有人都还没准备好。

直到被拉姆布鲁斯喊过去召开诺亚的最后一次会议时，实感才一点点塞回他的脑子，一切都已尘埃落定，而古·拉哈确确实实已经去往了远方。

他的东西会怎么处理呢？光把这个疑问告知拉姆布鲁斯之后，对方苦恼地挠了挠头。他说，一般情况下，属于调查还有总部的文献书籍会移交给总部，私人物品则会被送还给家人。但是这种情况实在是有点特殊。

但是其实并没有什么区别，他已经不会再回来了。在和诺亚调查团告别之后，他独自一人进了塔中。等待他的是上百年也许上千年的沉眠。虽然比格斯许诺会来叫醒他，其实所有人都明白，这怕是他们最后一次见面了。

“当时就那样转身走进去了，一次都没回头……”  
“但是不得不说，是真的很帅气啊。”光无可奈何地轻笑起来。

“后来我去了很多很多地方，结果明明经历了那么多回忆，那么久的时间，他的背影非但没有褪色模糊，反而越发清晰深刻起来。”  
“然后就会想要是我没在历史上留名，那家伙会不会失望之类的。没办法，有时候就会有这种奇怪的念头冒出来。”

光不由得又想起了跨越世界壁垒，穿越时空缝隙的时候。时间和空间都被无限拉伸。身处连存在都会被淹没的黑暗中，无数记忆的碎片如同耀眼的星辰，带着微亮的尾迹，向他身后背离的那个世界奔去，然后消散在虚空中。无论他怎么伸手都无法挽留其中的任何一片。  
那都是他遇见的人们。这些对于自己弥足珍贵的回忆，对于一个世界的变迁来说，不过是随时会被碾碎的微尘。  
那么那个人又是怎样的。若是在一个早已遗忘自己名字的时代醒来，那些与他相识的人们有过的挣扎，痛苦，希望和祈愿，不过是写在纸上的寥寥几句，甚至更多的连名字都消失在了腐朽的书页中。他成了真正来自“过去”的遗留之人。

“然后直到现在才能明白一点他的心情了。他大概一直在寻找着答案……自己存在于此的意义之类的，一直在追寻着，又苦恼着。然后总算找到了。”  
“我那时就总有一种预感，这家伙是不是一直都在等着这一刻? 不，不是说他被命运选择而无可奈何被推着走。他是自己选择了踏上了这条路，选择了这个命运的。成为贤人也好，选择背负继承下来的希望也好。最后，沉睡也好……”  
光长叹了一口气，将手枕在了头后方。  
夕阳在地平线上缓慢滚动着，那鲜红刺得光眼睛有点发疼。他看向水晶公，水晶公全身披上了静默又令人怀念的霞光。对方柔和的视线一直落在自己身上，也许他也在透过自己看着某个人。“这样啊。”公轻声说。  
光低头沉默了一会，仰躺了下去。水晶塔刺破头顶的天空，倒立着坠入视野。那光芒映照在他同样深邃的眸子里。他朝着塔伸出手。“我想过，如果他有一天真的能从塔中出来，会看到些什么呢……但是那实在太遥远了，我怎么都想象不出。” 手握紧之后，抓住的不过是虚空。  
“抱歉，一直是我在说个不停。”

水晶公摇了摇头。  
“其实我也有着一位这样的友人，虽然已经过去很久了。”水晶公令人安心的声音传来，光微微侧头，只能看到他漆黑兜帽下水晶攀附着的侧脸和唇角柔软的弧度。兜帽上精致的装饰在阳光下熠熠闪光。“他总是那样一往无前，无所畏惧，试图去拯救所有寻求他帮助的人，却唯独没能拯救他自己。他一直在指引着我，不论是黑暗之中，还是光明之中。”  
“听起来是个不错的人。” 光并不曾去细想。以水晶公百年的阅历，遇到过的人数不胜数。那之中应该也有着光不曾知晓的某位英雄。  
水晶公点点头。“虽然现在还没法和你说更多关于他的事，但是未来我一定会告诉你他的名字的。”  
他们一起凝望着水晶塔，久久没有从回溯记忆的长河中上岸。  
“其实我见到你之后，总算能捕捉到一点他未来的影子了。说不定他将来会成为你这样的人。”  
“那……”水晶公张开紧抿的唇，“如果还能见到他，你会说些什么?”  
“那当然是先好好抱怨一番了，重担都交给我们了，很辛苦的啊！”光假意抱怨着，然后噗嗤笑出了声。意料之内，水晶公也轻笑了起来。不知为什么，光很喜欢看他笑起来的样子。“还有就是……”光停顿了一下，摇了摇头，口吻忽然苦涩起来，“能见到就比什么都好了，毕竟这是最不可能实现的了。”

他拍拍身后的尘土，站了起来，抬头仰望着已经褪去夕阳绯色的水晶塔。  
“我待在这，不仅是为了两地的人们，和阻止第八灵灾。”  
光闭上眼，亘古而来的风拂动着他的发梢。他转身，向水晶公伸出了手。“也是希望某个人醒来的时候，不会看到那样一个残破的世界。”  
毕竟他可是把“现在”托付给了我们，独自去了“未来”啊。

水晶公凝视着光，无尽的夜幕从他身后缓缓铺陈开来，星星颤抖着缀于其上。而最亮的星星，则是落在一个人的眼睛里。明亮而又澄澈，无论历经什么，都不会蒙尘。  
他伸出那只由通透水晶构筑而成的手，覆上暗之战士被皮甲包裹的手。  
“让我们把希望送到他们的未来吧。”

已经是水晶都的夜晚了，漆黑天幕之下，是人间的灯火星河。水晶公望着光离去的背影，他的身边的光点回旋上升最后汇集。小妖精的身影从中浮现出来。“这样真的好么？他说的那个人就是你吧？”

水晶公抬头仰望繁星闪烁的夜空，侧脸覆盖的水晶露了出来，发着淡淡的光芒。  
“我已经不是古·拉哈·提亚。而现在依然在沉睡的那个人，他所到达的未来，一定我不曾见过的，更加美好的未来。他也无法成为我了。”  
“能在此时此地再次见到光，对我来说，就已经足够了。”


End file.
